


mythos

by beir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Extremis Tony Stark, Fanart, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/pseuds/beir
Summary: The lights flickered back on. There, standing behind Barnes, was the Merchant of Death.





	mythos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Towaneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaneko/gifts).



> For the prompt, "Tony Stark is not just Iron Man, he's the Merchant of Death and Hydra is going to find out exactly what that means when they kidnap his husband Bucky Barnes." With my loose interpretation of extremis lol

Bucky could feel the looming presence of his husband behind him, if the look on the Hydra agent's face wasn’t an obvious sign. A warm hand cupped his face and Bucky pressed a kiss into it, relishing the gentle touch against his skin.

"T-the Merchant of Death!"

The Hydra agent scrambled to reach his gun, knocking several tools to the ground in the process. It was futile, however, as the glow from the screens behind Bucky turned blue.

"Sorry I’m late, dear." 

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [tumblr](https://beir.tumblr.com/post/181795329028/the-lights-flickered-back-on-there-standing) as well.
> 
> \---
> 
> And check out the rest of my [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/) where I post more of my art! Also if you'd like to chat!


End file.
